


Hangover Remedy

by Badboylover24



Series: Hazbin Shipcember Favorites [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Arackniss has keen senses, Comfort, Cuteness overload, F/M, Hangover, Husk has a crush on Molly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badboylover24/pseuds/Badboylover24
Summary: Here’s the 5th installment of my Hazbin Shipcember Favorites: MolHusk (to make up for not having any OCs for Hazbin Hotel). Husk’s suffering from a hangover (again!), so Molly offers to help. Warning: may cause cuteness overload.Hazbin Hotel belongs to Vivziepop.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Husk/Molly (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Hazbin Shipcember Favorites [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040693
Kudos: 11





	Hangover Remedy

“Ugh, dammit!” Vaggie looked up from her newspaper at the winged cat entering the kitchen, rubbing his head and growling.

“Hangover again?” He glared at her with a heavy sigh, his sign for yes. The moth girl sighed with a roll of her eye.

“See, that’s one of the reasons why I don’t like the idea of a bar in this hotel. Another is barfing and liver damage.”

“Oh, like you’ve never drunk tequila before,” Husk scoffed back.

“Oh, I’ve taste it before and hated it,” she stated. “Too sour and bitter for my taste.”

“No one said it should be sweet,” Husk replied with a shrug before another pang went through his head. “Ugh…fuck…” Seeing him rub his head again, Vaggie sighed before putting down her paper and going over to the sink to get a glass of water for him and drop in two Alka-Seltzer pills.

“Here,” she said, handing him the fizzing beverage. “Just drink this and go lie down for a while; I’ll fill in for you at reception.” He then took the glass with the frown still on his face.

“Thanks.” He then drank it slowly as Vaggie took her paper and left. Once he’s finished, he placed the glass in the dishwasher.

‘Maybe I can sleep it off in the lounge,’ he thought to himself. So he left the kitchen and headed for said lounge.

The lounge is twice as big as the lobby and has a stage for entertainment like a band or a play. There are also some armchairs and couches as well, alongside some side tables to hold one’s items. Spotting a good enough couch, Husk went over, took his hat off to place it on its side table, and lied down on the couch on his back.

But he can’t sleep; his head’s pounding like someone’s taken a jackhammer to his brain. He then tossed and turned for a minute or two, trying in vain to get comfortable.

‘Stupid fuckin’ hangover.’

“Husky, you okay?”

Hearing that sweet voice, the cat opened his eyes to look up at Angel Dust’s twin sister Molly. She was looking down at him with concern in her lovely eyes.

Husk felt his cheeks grow warm. Ever since Angel introduced Charlie and the hotel staff to her and their older brother Arackniss, he had developed a bit of a crush on Molly. That caring heart..that sweet voice…her dazzling eyes…and who could resist her bubbly smile?

Despite these feelings, he felt like she’s out of his league. But that didn’t stop Angel and/or Alastor from putting in a good word for him with her and getting them alone. That meddlesome couple would do anything.

“Uh…hi, Molly…”

“Hey,” she greet him with a sad smile. “You okay? Ya don’t look so good.” She then placed her hand on his forehead to feel his temperature.

“Uh, yeah,” he answered nervously. “Just a bad headache. Tryin’ to sleep it off, but no luck.” Her smile became a frown at those words.

“Oh, poor baby~” she cooed, making Husk’s tail twitch.

‘Dammit, why does she have to be that cute?!’

“I can help ya with your headache, honey.” Husk blushed more deeply at that nickname.

“H-How?” he squeaked out. Molly only smiled at him sweetly.

“First, I’m gonna need ya to sit up for me.” Husk slowly obeyed, ignoring the pounding in his head as he’s still a little flustered by her sweetness. Molly then sat down in the spot where his head was lying.

“Okay, now lie back down.” Husk turned to her, a little surprised.

“You mean…on your lap?” She nodded as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“C’mon, I won’t bite~” she coaxed. Unable to argue, Husk lied back down on his back, his head on Molly’s lap like a pillow.

He then found her lap to be quite nice: so warm…and soft…and she smells nice too. Like lavenders.

“Better?” Molly then asked. He shut his eyes and relaxed.

“Uh-huh…” he sighed. She smiled as she then started to scratch behind his ear with one hand while another hand rubbed the fur on his chest, earn a moan from him.

“Mmmmm~” Molly couldn’t help but smile at how cute he is right now; that moan sounds so much like a purr.

‘Adorable~‘

*~*~*

“Hey, Niss,” Angel greeted his brother reading the paper.

“Hey, Anthony,” he replied, not looking up from his paper.

“We apologize for disrupting your reading session, Arackniss,” said Alastor who has Angel’s upper arm linked around his. “But we’re wondering if you have seen your sister Molly anywhere?”

“Last I saw her, she went into the lobby ten minutes ago,” he answered, thumbing at the doors to said room and still not looking up from his paper.

“Thanks,” Angel replied before he and his boyfriend left.

“Mm-hm,” Arackniss mumbled, still reading the paper.

“Your brother’s deeply focused, isn’t he, cher?” Alastor complimented to Angel.

“Meh,” the taller spider replied with a shrug. “Pro’bly tryin’ to find out if the Yankees won last night’s game.”

“They did,” Arackniss called out to him, still not looking up from his paper. The pair turned to him with surprise.

“Accidenti, è bravo,” Angel muttered before he and Alastor headed for the lobby. Arackniss only smirked at the comment.

Angel and Alastor then entered the room and found Molly. And she’s on a couch with Husk! The cat was sleeping on his stomach, his arms wrapped around Molly’s waist while resting his head on her lap with a big smile. He was also purring loudly from her upper hand scratching behind his ears while her lower hand stroked his upper back.

Molly looked up at her surprised brother and the also surprised Alastor. Smiling, she brought up her free upper hand to hold a finger to her lips, signaling them to not wake Husk. Alastor only mirrored the gesture with a grinning nod as Angel quickly took a pic with his phone and held in his squeal at the cute sight.

**Author's Note:**

> Accidenti, è bravo=Damn, he’s good
> 
> One more installment into the series will be tomorrow, and it will be a one-sided Valentino/Female Reader. So stay tuned.


End file.
